Please Don't Leave Me
by sweetrosey
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort, but could the price be his own life? How will Draco say goodbye? SLASH HPDM! ONESHOT! could be sad. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: hey, everyone!! I'm currently writing a Harry Potter fic called Pure (check it out!) unfortunately, I am having a bit of writers block. Thus, I decided to write this fic to clear my mind! I hope everyone likes it!!  
  
Rain is my muse. She is a tad dark....however; she is not here right now, as she is out to get my sister's muse, Ruby.   
  
Alright, people, this is SLASH! Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy slash to be exact. If you don't like it, than don't read it. Well...you could read it if you REALLY wanted to but if you flame me...I SWEAR! I have given you a warning. It is no longer fair to flame me because you don't like that they're together in this fic. Got it? Okay!  
  
Warnings: SLASH, could be a little sad....  
  
If that isn't your 'ship', than get on a damn plane, you git.  
  
THIS IS A ONESHOT!!  
  
// = thoughts  
  
---- = flashback  
  
Please don't leave me  
  
"MOVE!" The shout echoed down the hallway. Wizards and Witches jumped quickly out of the way as Dumbledore shot down the hall, a bleeding boy held closely to him.  
  
That boy was Harry Potter.  
  
-----  
  
Harry stood on a hill, outside of Hogwarts. His wand was pointed forward, shooting spells at any death eater he could see.  
  
He stood staring at a sea of pain, and of death. The ground was littered with broken bodies, the green grass stained red. Blood of the light and blood of the dark overlapped on another.  
  
The wizards that still stood stepped over the bodies like they were child's toys. They could not morn now. They must fight now.  
  
Harry strained his eyes for a moment over the crowd.  
  
There was Ron, his face flushed in a brilliant red. He was fighting off two death eaters at once, and he was winning.  
  
There was Hermione, her face a portrait of sadness as she shot the killing curse at Pavati, who had turned out to be a Death Eater. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but still, she fought on.  
  
There...there he was. Draco. Harry and Draco had been together since the end of the sixth year. Hate, they supposed, could only go so far.  
  
And then came love.  
  
Draco's blonde hair was falling carelessly into his eyes. He shouted the curse, a bright green light shooting out of his wand. The curse hit the Death Eater square in the chest. The Death Eater fell over, revealing Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco made a quick sign of the cross, and then turned his face high. His silver eyes met Harry's green ones, and a small smile was shared between them.  
  
Then Draco's eyes went large, frightened. Before Harry could turn, a curse was shouted.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
And Harry fell, withering on the ground.  
  
----  
  
"Get him to a bed! NOW!" The headmaster shouted his voice strained.  
  
Harry was laid upon a made-up bed, the bright, white sheets quickly turning a crimson red.  
  
Dumbledore walked over, his hand gently stroking Harry's cheek.  
  
"It's okay, Harry...we're trying."  
  
At that moment Draco Malfoy appeared at the door, followed closely by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
At the sight of Harry, lying motionless and bloody on the bed, Hermione turned, her head buried in Ron's shoulder. Ron's face turned away, screwed up in agony.  
  
Draco, however, made his way to Harry, his eye's full of sadness.  
  
"Oh, Gods, Harry..."  
  
----  
  
Harry withered on the ground, biting his lip from screaming in pain. Draco tried desperately to get to him, but two Death Eaters stepped in his way, blocking his path.  
  
All Harry could see was the sky above him. It was cloudy. Then Voldemort came into view. He leaned over Harry, his face in a twisted smirk.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter."  
  
----  
  
Hermione and Ron followed Draco's lead, and walked to the bed.  
  
"Professor..." Draco whispered, addressing Dumbledore. "Will...will he..."  
  
The headmaster looked at the ground, the normal twinkle gone from his blue eyes.  
  
"We're trying, Draco...but...I don't know...If he can make it. The curse was tied to him, too, Draco." He whispered. "And because Voldemort died...Harry..."  
  
"Might die too." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, his eyes slowly shining with tears. "There's nothing magic can do now...please, just...just incase...say your goodbyes."  
  
Hermione made her way to Harry first. "Harry," she whispered, squeezing his hand in hers. "Oh, Gods, Harry...I love you so much. We...need you, Harry." She choked out. Tears had begun to stream down her face. "I need you, Harry. Oh, Gods...please..."  
  
She broke off, turning away from him. Ron came up, sat down behind her.  
  
"Hey, mate." He whispered, his voice too was choking, "Gods, Harry...you've been like a brother to me...and I have a lot of brothers. I really love you, Harry. What will we do at the Burrow without you?" He smiled slowly through his tears. "What will my mum do, if she can't shower you with gifts anymore, Harry? We...love you...so much." Hermione put her head on his shoulder, and cried.  
  
----  
  
Harry stared at the man above him. Gods, if he could only reach his wand...  
  
Voldemort smirked down at him. He thought he had him. He thought that this time, he could kill him.  
  
Not yet.  
  
Harry strained yet again to reach his wand. Finally, he felt his hand grip it.  
  
// I don't have enough strength...to kill him...just a simple curse...//  
  
Pointing his wand upward, he yelled, "Excram!"  
  
Voldemort slammed backwards, landing a few feet away from Harry. The curse was instantly broken, but Harry was not fully recovered.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach, looking at Voldemort with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"This," he whispered, "Is for my parents."  
  
Then, pointing his wand at him, he screamed, "AVADA KERVADA!"  
  
He saw Voldemort scream. He saw him slump backwards, dead. Then he felt pain rip through his own body. A scream escaped his lips, as cuts from past battles reopened, drenching his body with his own blood.  
  
And then all was black.  
  
----  
  
"Come on." Hermione whispered to Ron, nodding her head towards Draco, who had remained silent.  
  
Ron slowly nodded, and they left the room.  
  
Slowly, Draco made his way to Harry's bedside. He took Harry's hand, held it in his.  
  
"Harry?" Draco whispered. "Harry, please wake up..."  
  
Slowly, Harry's eyes opened, focusing on him. "Draco?"  
  
A tear slowly slipped down Draco's cheek. "Hey, Harry." He whispered giving a weak smiled.  
  
"I killed him, Drac."  
  
"I-i know you did." Draco answered, unable to keep the tears from his voice.  
  
Harry studied Draco's pain ridden face. "It's over, isn't it?" He murmured.  
  
"No..." Draco whispered, not even convincing himself, "Please Harry...please don't leave me. I need you..."  
  
Tears flowed down Draco's face. "Please, don't leave me..."  
  
Harry gave his hand a small squeeze. "Its okay, Draco, it's all...going to be...okay..."  
  
His breaths began to come out in small gasps, and Draco sobbed harder, shaking his head.  
  
"Harry?" He whispered, and Harry's eyes, that had shut, opened slowly, and he nodded.  
  
"If I'm really, really nice...will you stay?"  
  
Harry gave a small smile. "I can't..." he whispered."I love you."  
  
Draco sobbed, holding his lover's limp body in his hands. "No, no, no. I need you...don't leave...don't leave me...I'll be nice, I promise." He sobbed, "Ron...not, Weasel. Mud-Hermione. It's Hermione. I'll be nice...I promise..."  
  
He sobbed harder onto Harry's shoulder. "Please, don't leave me."  
  
But Harry was already gone.  
  
A/N: sob sob Where, there you go! My Harry Potter one shot! I think that helped me get over my writers block! Please review!  
  
It wasn't THAT sad, right?  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
